Scars
by Muffn
Summary: Eine Vergangenheit liegt hinter Draco und zwischen ihm und dem Menschen, den er liebt. Aber wie weit wird das reichen? fanfic ist besser als summary xD Kapitel 7 ENDLICh up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nein..ist gut. Gehört nicht mir.. Gehört alles der reichsten Frau England mit dem schmucken Zweitnamen

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter (as usual..)

**Anmerkung:** "Scars" ist zwar die Fortsetzung von "Ameris" aber Leute, die sich einige Zusammenhänge erschliessen können, können das bestimmt auch ohne die Vorgeschichte lesen

**Ich danke:**

**CitySweeper, Isabelle de Lioncourt, Dark Princess of Slytherin, Yuy, Luxfc, Deedochan, Cloddy, Amidala85, Mona, Alagar-Loth, Kati, nero, The devilishAngel, mäuschen und teddy172**

* * *

Prolog

_Scar1 (ska:(r)Narbe, Kratzer, Wunde: (auf einem Gegenstand) Kratzer (auf der Seele) Narbe. _

_Scar2 (ska:(r)Klippe, steiler Abhang, Abgrund. _

„Draco!", schrie Harry dem Blonden hinterher, der seelenruhig durch das bereits hüfthohe Wasser watete. Er drehte sich um, nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und bedachte ihn mit einem vor Unschuld strotzendem Blick.

„Was denn, Liebling?", flötete er.

Der Angesprochene ruderte wild mit den Armen, mit denen er gleich zwei Taschen, nämlich seine _und_ Dracos, trug.

„Hilf mir gefälligst, du Klotz!", fauchte Harry mit aller Boshaftigkeit die er aufbringen konnte.

Draco lachte vergnügt, wobei Harry das Gefühl nicht los wurde ausgelacht zu werden. Er stapfte durch das ansteigende Wasser an Draco vorbei, der ihm beim Vorbeigehen zwei Handtücher aus der Hand rupfte und diese Gütigerweise trug.

Schweigend gingen die Beiden die wenigen Meter zu ihrem Bungalow, das mit dem Blick aufs Meer auf den hohen Klippen der Bretagne lag. Ein Malfoy lebte eben exklusiv, auch wenn er nicht mehr Malfoy hieß, dachte Harry schmunzelnd, bei dem Anblick des in der Sonne strahlenden weißen Hauses. Indes tippte Draco den Sechsstelligen Sicherheitscode ein und deaktivierte die Alarmanlage, indem er seinen linken Zeigefinger auf ein Metallplättchen legte. Erst dann öffnete sich das schmiedeeiserne Tor und ließ die Beiden herein. Draco schloss es sorgsam hinter ihnen und durchquerte den gut ausgeleuchteten Garten mit großen Schritten. Harry folgte ihm immer noch genervt. Er nickte dem unscheinbaren weißen Bau entgegen. Niemand, der das Haus von weitem sah, würde ahnen, dass es wie eine Festung gesichert war. Und zwar sowohl gegen Muggel, als auch gegen Zauberer. Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Dracos Stimme vernahm:

„Kommst du mal endlich?"

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte nur gedankenverloren und trat an dem ehemaligen Slytherin vorbei ins Haus. Draco aktivierte die Alarmanlage wieder und verschloss das Türschloss routiniert. Harry betrachtete die geübten Bewegungen des Blonden und wünschte sich still die Sorgen des Geliebten wären unbegründet. Seufzend ließ er die Strandtaschen fallen und lief ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits Riffle, ihre braune Eule auf ihn wartete. Harry strich ihm über die glatten Federn und lockte ihm mit der anderen Hand den Briefstapel aus den Krallen.

„Du bist das einzige Sicherheitsrisiko in diesem Haus", flüsterte er dem Vogel zu, der ihn aus großen schwarzen Augen ansah.

„Für eine handvoll Cracker würdest du deine Mutter verraten. Wenn Draco das klar wäre, würde er dich schlachten."

Tatsächlich wirkte es so, als würde Riffle bei diesen Worten einige Schritte zurückweichen. Ein Grinsen huschte über Harrys Züge.

„Keine Angst, ich pass auf dich auf."

Dann griff er nach den Umschlägen vor sich, die an ein Postfach adressiert waren. Dort hatte man die Anweisung, die eingegangene Post an Riffle weiterzugeben und da die Poststelle von Zauberern betrieben wurde wunderte sich niemand darüber. Die weißen Umschläge waren fast ausschließlich an „D. McGreaves" adressiert und betrafen somit Dracos Arbeit als Lektor und Zeitungsautor. Harry legte diese auf einen Stapel. Dann betrachtete er die letzten drei Briefe. Der erste war eine Mahnung für zu schnelles Fahren, die Harry auf Dracos Stapel warf. Die Zweite, eine Werbung einer Versicherungsgesellschaft landete im Papierkorb. Doch bei dem dritten Umschlag stockte Harry. Alle Farbe wich mit einem Mal aus seinem sonst von der sonne gebräunten Gesicht. Er starrte fassungslos auf das weiße Papier auf dem ein schwarzes Zeichen prangte. Das dunkle Mal schien Harry spöttisch anzugrinsen.


	2. Perspektiven

**Vielen, vielen, vielen lieben Dank an: CitySweeper, daisy-goes-shopping, luxfc, Steffi2105, Amidala85 und TinuvielBlack**

Perspektiven

Harry hörte Dracos Schritte hinter sich. Der Blonde blieb neben ihm stehen und betrachtete Harrys versteinerte Miene stirnrunzelnd.

„Was ist los? Schlechte Nachrichten?"

Schweigend hielt Harry ihm den Umschlag hin. Seine Hand zitterte dabei leicht. Das Lächeln verschwand aus Dracos Gesicht, als er den Brief entgegennahm. Es wich einem Ausdruck, den nicht einmal Harry deuten konnte. Draco strich über das Siegel, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass es wirklich existierte und nicht nur in seiner Einbildung. Dann riss er den Umschlag langsam auf. Er faltete den Briefbogen auseinander und Harry sah wie seine dunkelblauen Augen hin und herhuschten als er den Brief las.

Für einen kurzen Moment fiel Dracos ausdruckslose Maske und darunter sah Harry Fassungslosigkeit, Entsetzen und … Angst. Doch genauso schnell fing der Blonde sich auch wieder. Er faltete das Papier sorgsam wieder zusammen und steckte den Brief in seine Hosentasche. Gedankenverloren drehte Draco sich um, ging auf die Tür zu. Doch kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte wand er sich noch einmal zu Harry um, als hätte er etwas vergessen.

„Sie haben unser Postfach gefunden, nicht uns."

Nach diesen Worten verließ er das Wohnzimmer und ging die schwere Holztreppe hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Harry starrte seinem Ehemann nach. Das Draco nie erzählte, was in ihm vorging war er ja gewöhnt. Aber er hatte doch eine andere Reaktion erwartet. Er hätte gedachte, dass Draco, dessen Paranoia inzwischen fast ins krankhafte reichte, viel aufgelöster sein würde. Mit soviel Kaltblütigkeit hatte Harry nachdem sich Draco in den letzten Jahren immer mehr geöffnet hatte, nicht mehr gerechnet. Doch vielleicht hatte der ehemalige Slytherin den Moment, in dem sie gefunden werden würden bereits erwartet. Ihn in Gedanken immer wieder durchgespielt sodass dieser Brief ihn nicht erschüttern konnte. Harry fühlte bei dem Gedanken an das Schriftstück Neugier und Wut aufsteigen. Draco hätte ihm wenigstens grob erzählen können was darin stand, schließlich ging es ihn genauso gut an.

Draco saß auf dem Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock und sah durch das große Fenster auf die hohen Wellen, die krachend an den rauen Felsen zerschellten. Dracos Hand hatte sich um das weiße Papier zur Faust geschlossen.

Sein Blick war immer noch starr in die Ferne gerichtet, als Harry ihn dort fand. Unschlüssig stand er schräg hinter dem Blonden.

„Dray?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis der Angesprochene reagierte, doch als er sich zu Harry umdrehte zwang er sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Was denkst du, was wir jetzt tun sollen?"

Es war eine rein rhetorische Frage, schließlich wussten sie Beide, dass nur eine erneute Flucht möglich war. Außerdem wusste Harry ja nicht einmal was genau in diesem verdammten Brief stand. Trotzdem fiel dem Dunkelhaarigen auf, wie sehr sich Draco in den letzten drei Jahren verändert hatte. Er reagierte längst nicht mehr so impulsiv und eigensinnig wie früher und gab Harry wenigstens das Gefühl, nicht übergangen zu werden.

Dieser seufzte, bevor er aussprach, was Beiden eigentlich schon klar war:

„Es sieht aus, als müssten wir wieder fliehen."

Harry hasste schon allein den Gedanken an eine erneute Flucht. In der ersten Zeit hatte er zwar feststellen müssen, dass es doch keine gute Idee war in ein Land zu ziehen, dessen Sprache man nicht kennt. Während Draco, von dem Harry immer mehr und mehr argwöhnte, dass er anscheinend _alles_ konnte, sich in einem Harry nicht verständlichen Kauderwelsch mit den Einheimischen unterhielt. Harry musste erkennen, dass es kaum Franzosen gab, die bereit waren Englisch zu sprechen.

Doch nach einigen Wochen hatte er sich eingelebt und hatte die raue Schönheit der Bretagne schätzen gelernt. Der inzwischen 25-jährige hatte eine Schlechtbezahlte Stelle in der Buhhaltung der Stadtverwaltung angenommen. Die Arbeit war zwar meist staubtrocken, aber immerhin hatte Harry es dort mit einem englischsprachigen Computerprogramm zu tun gehabt. Seitdem hatte er sich sogar an den gemeinen bretonischen Akzent gewohnt und er war ganz und gar nicht darauf vorbereitet, alles, was er sich aufgebaut hatte, wieder zu verlieren.

Draco stand auf und strich Harry mit seiner freien Hand über die Wange. Er küsste ihn flüchtig und lächelte ihn sanft an. Dabei sah der Blonde Harry fest in die Augen.

„Ich weiß wie schwer es dir fällt, aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg."

„Ich weiß.", betonte Harry leise. Doch eigentlich war ihm schon wieder alles egal, als er ihn Dracos unglaublich blaue Augen sah. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass ihm alles so unwichtig erschien, wenn Draco auf der Bildfläche erschien. Aber er konnte nichts daran ändern, er war dem ehemaligen Slytherin einfach verfallen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Harry.

Draco wirkte erleichtert.

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte er.

Er zog den Dunkelhaarigen näher zu sich und küsste ihn noch einmal

Mit seiner anderen Hand strich er den Briefbogen, den er immer noch umklammert hielt, beinahe zärtlich wieder glatt und steckte ihn zurück in seine Hosentasche.

Ronald Weasley saß an seinem einfachen Holzschreibtisch und ging ein paar abgeschlossene Fälle hindurch. Da wurde die Tür zu seinem kleinen Büro aufgerissen und Nalaheigh, einer von Rons engsten Mitarbeitern trat ein. Ron sah auf und da der Schreibtisch gegenüber der Tür stand sah er genau in Nalaheighs aufgeregtes Gesicht „Was gibt's denn, Brian?"

Zur Antwort warf der junge Auror seinem Vorgesetzten einen großen, braunen Umschlag auf den Schreibtisch. Ron runzelte die Stirn. Er griff nach dem Umschlag und öffnete ihn neugierig, obwohl Neuigkeiten im Amt für Zauberinterne Verbrechensbekämpfung, kurz AZV, in der Regel _schlechte_ Neuigkeiten waren.

Der rothaarige Zauberer angelte nach den Hochglanzfotos, die im Umschlag lagen, zog sie heraus und betrachtete sie überrascht. Ein bitterer Ausdruck wich dem sonst gutmütigen.

„Ah, da bist du ja", flüsterte er selbstzufrieden.

Nach Malfoys Flucht hatte sich vor Rons innerem Auge ein ziemlich klares Bild der Geschehnisse zu bilden. Ihm war klar, dass Malfoy Harry irgendwie in der Hand gehabt haben musste. Er hatte den Dunkelhaarigen gezwungen ihn zu begleiten und ihm als Geisel zu dienen. Jeden Tag, nach dem Ereignis vor drei Jahren hatte Ron Angst davor sich die elektronische Kartei der Leichen, die nicht identifiziert werden konnten anzusehen, die über Nacht überholt wurde. Jedes Mal rechnete er fester damit, Harrys verwesende Leiche in irgendeinem Moorgebiet auf einem der Bilder anzutreffen. Das Malfoy seinen besten Freund getötet hatte, sobald er ihn nicht mehr brauchte stand für Ron außer Frage.

Und nun hielt er den Bahnbrechenden Erfolg in der Ergreifung von Harrys Mörder in den Händen.

Auf den Bildern, die in einem Flughafen in Rennes aufgenommen worden waren zeigten einen ziemlich abgehetzten Malfoy der Tickets an einem Schalter löste.

Trotz seiner dunklen Sonnenbrille und den gefärbten Haare erkannte Ron ihn sofort.


	3. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Steffi:**Vielen Dank! ich bemühe mich weiterhin dessen gerecht zu werden

**Amidala85:** Du hast Glück! Finde eine andere Haarfarbe für Draco auch mehr als unpassend und seit diesem Chap darf er auch bei mir wieder blond sein!

**TinuvielBlack:**Niemand kann Ron leiden.. wieso bloss. hab ich ihn so unsympathisch gemacht? Gut, er ist ein Trottel. In dem Chap kommt auchraus, was im Brief stand. Wollte das eigentlich noch was aufsparen (ich liiiebe Cliffhanger..aber nur wenn ich sie nicht schreibe, wenn sie in einer fanfic sind, die ich selbst lese nerven die mich auch ziemlich) #knuddel#

**Veruca:**Das mit dem schnell updaten hat leider nicht so funktioniert, aber das lag an dem unwillen meines Internets und weniger an meiner Schreibfaulheit -.- Irgendwie krieg ich alle elektrischen Geräte in kürzester Zeit kaputt.. obwohl..eigentlich nicht nur die elektrischen..

**CitySweeper: **Ach, ich freu mich bei jedem Chap schon auf dein review (ungelogen!) Die sind immer so herrlich lang und ausführlich! Ron is halt n Trottel..aber eiegntlich ein liebenswerter, wie ich finde (nun vllt nicht in der fanfic hier aber so im allgemeinen) Den brief kriegt ihr sogar in diesem kapitel zu lesen. Zur bretagne: Jaaa, die Szene, wo zwei gestalten durch das watt vor der Flucht flüchten (weil sie zu dämlich sind das vorhher einzuschätzen) war garantiert eine art deja vu für lux... Manchmal lass ich einfach zuviel erlebnisse einfließen. Das erste Kapitel hab ich nämlich noch in der Bretagne geschrieben. Tolle Gegend..am ersten Tag (es hat geregnet) hat der strand mich erschreckend an die Nordsee erinnert..aber in den nächsten Sonnentagen war davon gar nüx mehr zu sehen. Ach, ich liebe Frankreich! (und Italien!)

**luxfc: **Danke, schnücks. Hast wohl recht..TKKG-Gespräche sind auf die Dauer besser... aber eben so unrealistisch

* * *

Oh Weh, oh weh … Das ganze entwickelt sich in eine Richtung die so bestimmt nicht gedacht war… ich weiß gar nicht, welche Stelle mir am peinlichsten ist… Oh Graus, Oh graus.. #verkriech in Erdloch#

* * *

Schatten der Vergangenheit

Draco kam aus dem Badezimmer. Wasserdampf quoll an ihm vorbei ins kleine Hotelzimmer. Draco hatte sich eins der weißen Hotelhandtücher um seine Hüfte gebunden, seine Kleidung hing, nachdem er sie gewaschen hatte im Badezimmer zum Trocknen. Harry lag auf dem Bett und sah von der Landkarte auf, die er gerade studiert hatte. Er starrte Draco an. Dessen sonst so blasse Haut war von dem heißen Wasser leicht gerötet. Der letzte Rest der braune Farbe war aus seinem Haar gewaschen und hatte das helle Blond wieder hervortreten lassen. Harry hatte das Braun von Anfang an nicht leiden können. Das war einfach irgendwie nicht Draco selbst gewesen. Harry wusste natürlich wie albern diese Gedanken waren, schließlich war es nur eine Haarfarbe, doch er war insgeheim trotzdem froh, dass Draco sein ursprüngliches Aussehen wieder erlangt hatte. Schon seit einigen Wochen fuhren sie nun kreuz und quer durch Frankreich um kein Schema deutlich werden zu lassen.

„Hey. Hab ich was im Gesicht oder warum starrst du so?", fragte Draco liebenswürdig.

Als Harry aufgestanden und vor Draco zum Stehen gekommen war, bahnte sich ein vorwitziger Wassertropfen den Weg über Dracos Brust, den Harry beiseite wischte.

„Ja, hast du. Nämlich mich", behauptete er und beugte sich vor, um Draco zu küssen.

„Das ist aber ein ziemlich großer Auswuchs", stellte Draco, Gutmütigkeit in Person, sachlich fest.

Harry übersah großzügig, dass er mit einer Hautkrankheit verglichen worden war und freute sich still über das unbeschwerte Lächeln in Dracos Gesicht, dass er in letzter Zeit so vermisst hatte. Er zog den etwas Kleineren an sich und reduzierte den Abstand ihrer Gesichter auf wenige Zentimeter.

„So leicht wirst du ihn wohl auch nicht los", meinte er, wobei er das Verlangen, dass in ihm aufloderte nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte.

Er spürte wie Dracos Hände sich daran machte Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Der Blonde seufzte theatralisch.

„Dann werde ich wohl das Beste daraus machen müssen."

Fordernd presste Harry seine Lippen auf die des Anderen und schlang seine Arme um dessen Nacken.

In diesem Moment begann Dracos Handy, das auf dem Fensterbrett lag laut zu klingeln.

Der Blonde seufzte und machte sich daran, sich von Harry zu lösen, doch dieser küsste ihn erneut.

„Lass es klingeln", flehte er. Doch Draco sah ihn entschuldigend an, drückte ihm einen letzten Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und lief dann hinüber zur Fensterbank, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

Harry ließ sich frustriert stöhnend aufs Bett sinken, als Draco sich mit dem Hand am Ohr meldete. Sein Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf, als er den Sprecher am anderen Ende erkannte.

„Stan. Hast du's bekommen?"

Als die Stimme antwortete huschte jedoch ein Schatten über Dracos Züge.

„Jahh. Ja, ich weiß..Hmm..ja..Gut, bis dann."

Er legte auf und wandte sich wieder zu Harry.

„Sorry, Süßer."

Harry funkelte ihn an und knöpfte wortlos sein Hemd wieder zu. Draco hockte sich neben ihm aufs Bett.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa schmollen, oder? Ich hab den Anruf erwartet, das war jetzt sehr wichtig."

Harry sah ihm nicht in die Augen, aus Angst wieder schwach zu werden.

„Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass wir in den letzten zwei Monaten nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen haben."

Draco beugte sich zu ihm. In seinem Blick lag etwas raubtierhaftes.

„Dann lass es mich wieder gutmachen", schnurrte er. Doch Harry schob ihn nur beiseite.

„Ich werde bestimmt nichts tun, was du nicht willst und du solltest nicht so tun, als ob du etwas wolltest, was nicht der Fall ist."

Draco sah ihm fassungslos nach, wie Harry ihm Badezimmer verschwand.

-

Ron warf achtlos einige Kleidungsstücke in den Koffer, der auf dem breiten Ehebett lag. Hermine stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür.

„Hast du ein einziges Mal an Vicky und mich gedacht? Wie das für uns ist, wenn du jetzt nicht nur Tag und Nacht im Büro bist , sondern dieses Mal gleich das Land wechselst?"

Ron hielt in seinem Tun inne.

„Aber sie haben Malfoy doch gefilmt", rechtfertigte er sich.

Seine Frau rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Du glaubst also immer noch dass er ein Kettensägen schwingender Serienmörder ist."

„Du weißt doch genau, was er getan hat.", brauste Ron auf.

„Ich korrigiere dich: Was du_ glaubst,_ dass er getan hat.", verbesserte Hermine ihn sachlich. Knallend schmiss Ron den Koffer zu.

„Tatsache ist, dass er bereits einmal getötet hat. Ich dachte, Harry wäre auch dein Freund", schrie er. Seine Wangen färbten sich glühend rot.

Hermine holte tief Luft, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Ron rauschte an ihr vorbei, drückte dem 3-jährigen Mädchen, das im Wohnzimmer saß und Cartoons sah einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand dann aus der Haustür.

-

Wortlos drückte Draco die Tür seines 1960er Thunderbirds von innen auf. Ebenfalls schweigend setzte Harry sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Das unangenehme Schweigen lag einige Zeit zwischen ihnen und Harry meinte die gedrückte Stimmung fast körperlich zu spüren. Er hasste Streit. Insbesonders mit draco. Denn das war ein Kampf, den er nicht gewinnen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid", begann er.

„Was?", zischte Draco „Dass du denkst, ich vögle nur mit dir um dich zu besänftigen?"

Er nahm einem alten Ford die Vorfahrt, beantwortete das zornige Hupen, das darauf folgte mit erhobenem Mittelfinger.

Harry knurrte wütend. Einerseits wegen Dracos rasantem Fahrstil und andererseits wegen seiner Ausdrucksweise, obwohl er genau wusste, das Draco ihn mit Zweitem nur provozieren wollte.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er, um einen ruhigen Tonfall bemüht. „Aber in letzter Zeit schienst du nicht besonders auf meine Nähe zu brennen. Etwas Anderes schien dich mehr zu interessieren."

Draco bremste scharf ab und zog den Wagen auf den Standstreifen, wo er zum Stehen kam. Das Hupkonzert, das ihm diese Aktion einbrachte ignorierte er geflissentlich. Er drehte sich zu Harry. Seine Augen funkelten wie Eis.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Draco, wobei sein Ton fast so kalt war wie sein Blick.

„Hör zu, ich liebe dich, aber.."

„Aber _was?", _fauchte der Blonde, was seinem Gegenüber nicht unbedingt leichter machte.

„Du lebst nur noch dafür, über die Schulter zu schauen, wenn es irgendwo im Gebüsch raschelt. Manchmal glaube ich du _willst _gefunden werden", der Letzte Satz war Harry herausgerutscht, bevor er ihn aufhalten hatte können. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete auf das drohende Unwetter. Doch Draco sagte nichts. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen schlanken Händen.

„Oh Gott", brachte er hervor. „Oh Gott."

Nach einigen Minuten, indem er nur reglos dagesessen hatte zog Draco den leicht zerknitterten Brief mit dem Siegel der Todesser aus seiner Jackentasche und legte ihn vor Harry auf die Ablage.

„Lies ihn", forderte Draco, drehte sich dann weg und sah aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeifahrenden Autos. Unsicher nahm Harry das weiße Papier entgegen, entfaltete es langsam.

_Lieber Draco (Oder wie auch immer du dich zurzeit nennst)_

_Hast du damals wirklich geglaubt, dass du dich meiner so einfach entledigen kannst? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn ich weiß ganz genau wo du bist. Ich werde dir folgen und dich in deine ganz persönliche Hölle führen. Ich hoffe, dass Potter bei dir ist, denn bis jetzt hatte ich noch nicht das Vergnügen ihm zu begegnen. Denkst du noch manchmal an mich? Vielleicht besuche ich dich in deinen Träumen oder du siehst mich vor dir, wenn du es mit Potte treibst . Wenn nicht, werde ich dafür sorgen, denn ich kann es kaum erwarten dich wieder vor mir kriechen zu sehen._

_In ewiger Verbundenheit,_

_F.Macnair _

Harry las den Brief noch einmal, doch die Worte veränderten sich nicht. Dann sah er Auf. Draco saß noch immer noch regungslos da.

„Draco", begann Harry, brach dann aber ab. Er wusste, dass keins seiner Worte den Schmerz des Anderen lindern konnte. Mitleid würde ihn nur noch mehr verletzen.

„Er war tot. Ich habe keinen Puls gefühlt", flüsterte Draco nach einiger Zeit leise „ Er _muss_ tot sein", bekräftigte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte seinen Gatten in den Arm nehmen, doch dieser schob in sanft weg.

„Bitte..nicht.", sagte er, mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, drehte den Zündschlüssel dann herum und startete den Thunderbird wieder. Harry hatte zwar etwas Bedenken, Draco in diesem Zustand ans Steuer zu lassen, allerdings wollte er lieber bei einem Autounfall draufgehen, als Draco noch mehr aufzuregen.


	4. Schlaflos in Paris

**Steffi2105: **Danköschön.. Nein, Macnair ist nicht dracos ex..so kann man das nicht sagen... wenn dus jetzt wissen willst liest du am besten die ersten 4 Chaps von "Ameris"...sonst..ich denke das wird auch in den nächsten kapiteln von "scars" noch klar...

**Amidala85:** Jahh..ich konnte doch keinen braunhaarigen Draco verantworten #g#. Mir gefällt er so auch besser...

**Die Lady:**Jetzt frag ich natürlich, ob das gut oder negativ ist #g#

**Vroni:** dankeschön

**TinuvielBlack:**Ich hör an gemeinen Stellen auf**, w**eil ich so eine sadistische Ader hab natürlich!Bussl

**CitySweeper:** Ach, Draco ist einfach der perfekte Chara für meine Geschichten..ich könnte gar keine heten-hp-fanfic schreiben, weil dray dann wohl nicht dabei wär (hmm..eigentlich schon..aber die frauen sind alle auf ihre art merkwürdig...) Jaaahhh, mit dem Brief hab ich mir was angetan... bin noch nicht ganz schlüssig wie ich das mache, aber es nimmt langsam in meinen verquerten gehirnwindungen konturen an..

**Yuy: **Hey! Altes Haus! Bin richtig gerührt..Übrigens ist es jetzt fast ein Jahr her, dass ich mit "Ameris" angefangen hab..Hach, das waren noch Zeiten... #seufz#

* * *

AHHH! ICH BIN SO ANGEWÜRGT VON Ich sitz hier ungelogen seit 2 Std am Pc, weil die hier meinen mir imemr wieder sagen zu müssen mein Document, was ich hochladen wollte wäre leer -.- Wollte grad aufgeben, aber jetzt hab ichs doch noch geschafft (Yay me! Ein weiterer Sieg des Menschen über die Technik!)

Aber jetzt zu meiner Unverlässlichkeit: Die Zeit rennt in letzter Zeit echt unglaublich... Ich wollte doch unbedingt noch was vor meinem Geburtstag hochstellen und jetzt ist das schon wieder über 2 Wochen her...Das Problem ist nciht, dass mir nix einfällt oder so, sondern einfach, dass ich keine Zeit hab, dass abzutippen.. Kann eigentlich wer französisch? Ich jedenfalsl nicht..deshalb hab ich mich für das chap einer übersetzungsmaschine bedient...Ich bin also keinesfalls von der richtigkeit überzeugt..

**Aber jetzt zu was ganz tollem, was ich mir ausgedacht hab #hüstel# da ich, wie erwähnt, Geburtstag hatte, habt ihr jetzt die unglaublich tolle Chance euch eine Kapitel-Widmung zu sichern, indem ihr ratet, wie alt ich geworden bin... der der am nächsten dran ist oder sogar die Zahl errät, bekommt dann eine Widmung (wenn das mehrere schaffen...ich hab ja noch mehrere chaps in planung)... also viel spaß. Und! Enttäuscht mich nicht, ich will viele beteiligungen #g# (achja..luxfc darf nicht mitmachen, tipps geben, irreführungen von sich geben oder sowas...)**

* * *

Schlaflos in Paris

_Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich schlafe nicht,  
weil ich dir tausend Gedanken schick, und ich dich immer mehr vermiss.  
Du liegst neben mir, ich kann dich nicht spüren  
und ich kann sie nicht ignorieren, die Angst dich zu verlieren.  
Zu glauben, dass es dir gut geht, und dass du nicht an mich denkst,  
tut mir weh, es ist ein mieses Gefühl, das mich so quält.  
_

_Denkst du nie zurück an unsere Anfangszeit,  
wo es gut war, nur verliebt zu sein  
und zu hoffen, dass man dem Anderen reicht?  
Und wann kam dieser Tag, als da erste Zweifel waren,  
ob unser Weg wirklich endlos ist?  
_

_Was kann man tun, wenn das Herz brennt,  
wenn die Flamme sich immer tiefer in die Seele frisst?  
Was kann man tun, wenn das Herz brennt,  
wenn außer Asche von der Liebe nicht viel übrig ist?  
Was kann man tun?  
_

_Woher kommt der Hass, der uns verleitet  
immer wieder anzugreifen, um jedes bisschen Nichts zu streiten?  
Mit messerscharfen Worten stechen wir auf uns ein,  
zerschneiden unsere Liebe – wir sind hilflos dabei.  
_

_Was kann man tun, wenn das Herz brennt,  
wenn die Flamme jede Hoffnung aus der Seele frisst?  
Was kann man tun, wenn das Herz brennt,  
wenn außer Asche von der Liebe nichts mehr übrig ist?  
Man kann nichts tun...  
_

Harry lehnte schläfern in den dunklen Autopolstern. Das weiche Wildleder passte sich angenehm seinem Körper an und Harry widerstand der Versuchung, die Augen zu schließen. Die blutrote Sonne versank langsam in dem weiten Grasland des französischen Innenlandes. Schwerer Nebel kroch aus den Seen und überzog das Land mit weißen Schwaden.

Harrys Magen knurrte protestierend, denn sie hatten seit dem Morgen keine Rast gehabt und die Butterkekse, die Harry vorsorglich eingepackt hatte, waren schon längst von ihm gegessen worden. Er fragte sich, wie Draco das aushielt.  
Ein Blick auf eins der vorbeirasenden Schilder zeigt ihm, dass sie nur noch wenige Kilometer von ihrem Ziel entfernt waren – Paris.  
Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an ihren ersten Besuch in der Hauptstadt vor fast 3 Jahren. Gerne hätte Harry sich damals länger in der Stadt aufgehalten, die ihm gleich gefallen hatte, aber sie waren in Eile gewesen. Zu gegenwärtig war noch das, was sie zurückgelassen hatten.

Die ersten Hochhäuser und Fabrikgebäude flogen an ihnen vorbei. In den meisten Wolkenkratzern brannten bereits hellgelbe Lichter, die gegen die herankommende Dunkelheit leuchteten. Dracos Augen waren starr auf die Straße gerichtet, seit dem Morgen hatte er nicht mehr gesprochen und auch keine nennenswerte Regung gezeigt, aber er wirkte nicht mehr so angespannt wie noch vor wenigen Stunden. Draco ordnete den Thunderbird in die rechte Spur ein und bog schließlich in die Quai Branly ein. Harry richtete sich auf und betrachtete die funkelnden Lichter, die sich auf der wogenden Seine spiegelten. Plötzlich verspürte Harry ein ziehendes Heimweh nach London, denn die britische Hauptstadt war nach Hogwarts seine Heimat gewesen. Harry lenkte seinen Blick weiter nach draußen. Von den Bäumen, die die Straße säumten fiel buntes Herbstlaub auf die Gehwege. Harry war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Draco ein paar Mal abgebogen war und den Wagen nun in eine kleine Straße lenkte. Harry las auf dem kleinen, blau-weißem Straßenschild: Rue des Saints Peres. Sie passierten schmale, alte Häuser, die dicht nebeneinander standen. Vor einem der hohen Gebäude parkte Draco. Harry, der geschworen hätte, dass in der Parklücke wenige Momente vorher noch ein anderes Auto gestanden hatte, schielte misstrauisch auf Dracos Zauberstab, der sich plötzlich in dessen Hand befand.

„Wir sind da", verkündete Draco überflüssigerweise, blieb aber sitzen.  
„Wo sind wir noch gleich", fragte Harry, dem Draco nur erzählt hatte, dass sie „nach Paris" fuhren, aber nicht auf näheres eingehen wollte.  
„Wir kommen erst einmal bei einem Freund von mir unter"  
Für Draco war das Gespräch damit beendet und er stieg aus. Harry folgte ihm unverständliches murmelnd.

Der Blonde blieb vor der Haustür des mehrstöckigen Hauses stehen und drückte auf die Klingel mit der Aufschrift „M Boigeur".  
Eine ganze Weile passierte gar nichts und Draco drückte die Klingel erneut, bis die weiße Tür schließlich mit einem lauten Summen aufsprang. Draco ging vor in das dunkle Treppenhaus, das durch helle Leuchten, die an der Wand hingen beleuchtet wurde. Die Tür im zweiten Stock stand offen. Ein dunkelhaariger, junger Mann sprang ihnen, oder besser Draco entgegen und fiel dem Blonden um den Hals.  
„Mon Ami! je me réjouis ainsi de te voir!"

Schließlich, nach einer langen Zeit, wie Harry fand, löste er sich wieder, nahm Draco Gesicht in beide Hände und musterte ihn.  
"Tu parais bon. Tu l'as ainsi quand même créé moi as su que tu es assez fort!"

Harry gefiel der vertraute Blick, mit dem der Fremde seinen Ehemann musterte überhaupt nicht und er räusperte sich bemüht diskret, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
Der Dunkelhaarige ließ Draco los und musterte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er sprach mit leichtem Akzent, allerdings nicht so extrem wie Fleur damals.  
„Wen hast du da mitgebracht? Ein Engländer, hab ich recht?"

Harry, der schon einmal erleichtert war, dass der Kerl die Sprache gewechselt hatte wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und warf Draco einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Dieser drehte sich ebenfalls zu Harry um und schenkte ihm überraschender Weise ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
„Das ist Harry, ich hab dir doch bereits von ihm erzählt."

Der Fremde zog erneut die Augenbrauen hoch und Harry war jetzt schon genervt davon, vor allem weil es ihn so an Draco erinnerte. Der Franzose streckte ihm eine Hand hin.  
„Freut mich dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Matt."

Harry ergriff die Hand und war von dem kräftigen Händedruck überrascht. Verstohlen musterte er Matt, der eine Jeans und ein blaues Hemd trug. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein strahlendes, offenes Lächeln, das ansteckte. Seine leicht gebräunte Hautfarbe und die warmen, braunen Augen ließen ihn so gar nicht wie das Bild, das Harry bisher von Franzosen hatte, wirken.

Matt ließ seine Hand wieder los und führte die Beiden in seine Wohnung. Sie traten in ein Wohnzimmer, was Harry überraschend groß vorkam. Von dem Raum aus führten ein kleiner Flur zu weiteren Zimmern und ein Türbogen zur Küche.  
Draco sah sich um und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.

„Hier hat sich ja kaum was verändert."

Er vollführte eine schwungvolle Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin Harrys und seine Taschen aus dem Kofferraum des Thunderbirds in dem Wohnzimmer erschienen.

„Sorry, dass wir dich so überfallen", meinte Draco, was aus seinem Mund aber wie gewohnt nicht so klang, als meinte er es wirklich so.

Matt strahlte ihn aber nur an und Harry wurde klar, dass es eigentlich für ihn egal war, was Draco sagte.

„Du weißt doch, dass du immer vorbei kommen kannst. Tags, nachts, Weihnachten – egal."

Er bewegte sich in Richtung Küche, blieb kurz vor dem Türbogen stehen und drehte sich zu den Gästen um.

„Wollt ihr was essen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke. Ich muss euch sowieso noch mal eben alleine lassen. Aber frag Harry mal, er hat seit heute morgen nichts Ordentliches mehr gegessen."

Matt sah Harry fragend an, der aber, seinen verräterisch knurrenden Bauch ignorierend, tapfer verneinte.

„Wo willst du hin?", wollte er stattdessen in bemüht beiläufigen Ton wissen. Er war fassungslos, dass Draco ihn in dieser fremden Stadt mit diesem fremden Mann alleine lassen wollte.

„Ich muss noch was erledigen", erklärte Draco in seiner gewohnt aufschlussreichen Art.

„Bin in 20 Minuten wieder da… jedenfalls wenn sich hier nicht allzu viel verändert hat."  
Harry entging Matts besorgter Gesichtsausdruck, bei Dracos Worten nicht und der Franzose schien widerwillig, als er dem Freund einen Haustürschlüssel zuwarf und ihm dabei zusah, wie er im Dunkel des Treppenhauses verschwand.

Matt verschwand in der Küche und ließ einen ratlosen Harry zurück. Wenige Augenblicke später kehrte er allerdings mit einer unbeschrifteten Flasche, gefüllt mit einer hellen Flüssigkeit zurück. Er machte eine ausladende Geste zu der schwarzen Couchgarnitur, die in einer Ecke stand. Nachdem Harry sich gesetzt hatte, nahm Matt zwei bauchige Gläser aus einer durchsichtigen Vitrine, die aus fließendem Wasser zu bestehen schien. Harry, dem sie bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war, hätte sie nur allzu gern berührt um zu sehen, ob sie sich feucht anfühlte. Matt ließ sich Harry gegenüber auf einem Ledersessel nieder, stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen und füllte sie zur Hälfte, ohne Harry zu fragen.  
„So. Jetzt erzähl mir mal, wie du Draco dazu gebracht, dich zu ehelichen."

Harry, der immer noch nicht genau wusste, wie er Matt einzuschätzen hatte und der fand, dass er ihn allzu skeptisch ansah, zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern.

„Das war freiwillig", sagte er vage, obwohl er bei der Erinnerung an das Vergangene nicht genau sagen konnte, in wieweit seine Aussage der Wahrheit entsprach.  
Matt starrte ihn an, wie eine besonders faszinierende Leiche auf dem Seziertisch.

„Verzeih…aber Dray und die Ehe. Das ist beinah lächerlich."  
Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
Harry ärgerte sich derweil, weil dieser Kerl ihn anscheinend 1. nicht für gut genug für Draco hielt und ihre Beziehung 2. gerade eben lächerlich genannt hatte.

„Warum das?", fragte er, etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt.  
Matt zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und Harry hoffte insgesamt, dass sie mal irgendwer da oben festhexte.

„Nach und nach beginne ich zu begreifen, was er in dir sieht", murmelte er gedankenverloren "Er hat sich sehr verändert. Und über einiges bin ich- ehrlich gesagt- ziemlich überrascht."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du damit?"  
Matt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt noch nicht. Vielleicht später einmal."  
Harry griff nach dem Glas vor sich, um das peinliche Schweigen was eintrat zu überbrücken. Er trank vorsichtig einen Schluck, registrierte dass seine Lippen nicht weggeätzt worden waren und nahm noch ein paar Schlücke. Die Flüssigkeit rann durch seine Kehle, wo sie ein leichtes Brennen hinterließ. Im seinem Magen breitete sich eine wohltuende und beruhigende Wärme aus, die ihn sogar seinen Hunger vergessen ließ.  
Harry saß angespannt in den weichen Kissen und drehte das Glas in seiner hand hin und her.

„Du bist ein alter Freund von Draco, hm?", fragte er um irgendetwas zu sagen. Matt schien einen kurzen Moment zu überlegen.  
„Jah, das kann man sagen. Aus einem seiner älteren Leben."

Harry entschloss sich nicht näher darauf einzugehen.  
„Ihr habt euch wohl lange nicht gesehen."

Matt nickte und ein trauriger Zug trat auf sein offenes Gesicht.  
„Eigentlich dachte ich, ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen."

Die Worte hingen unheilschwanger zwischen ihnen, bis Matt die Stille im Plauderton unterbrach. Er lächelte wieder, doch Harry fragte sich, ob es vielleicht doch eine Maske war, wie Draco sie manchmal trug.

„Dray hat erzählt, dass du Quidditch spielst."  
Harry nickte überrascht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Beiden über seine Hobbys geredet hatten, was ihn allerdings zu der Frage brachte, was Draco noch so erzählt hatte.

„Ich hab in meiner Schulzeit ziemlich viel gespielt.".  
Er zuckte fast entschuldigend mit den Schultern: „In den letzten Jahren hatte ich allerdings nicht wirklich Zeit für so was."  
„Ein Kumpel von mir spielt in einem Team dieses Viertels. Sie sind nicht sonderlich gut, aber auch nicht schlechter als die anderen Viertel-Mannschaften. Ihnen steht wahrscheinlich nur ihr Name im Weg. Das „St.German de Pres- Team" ist einfach nicht besonders schmissig. Motivierte Spieler können sie immer gebrauchen. Ich könnte dich ihm mal vorstellen, falls du willst und ihr euch entschließt länger hier zu bleiben."

Harry lächelte Matt dankbar an. Mit Freundlichkeit von dessen Seite hätte er nicht mehr gerechnet.  
„Wow, danke. Spielst du nicht?"  
Ein Schatten huschte kurz über Matts Gesicht und für den Bruchteil eines Moments schien er verärgert, dann aber wurde sein Blick wieder sanft.

„Er hat es dir also nicht erzählt. Sieht Drake ähnlich, dich ins offene Messer rennen zu lassen."  
Harry, jetzt völlig verwirrt runzelte erneut die Stirn.  
„Ähh…was?"

„Ich bin ein Squib. Ich könnte nicht auf einem Besen fliegen, wenn du mich mit ihm in der Hand eine Klippe runterschubst."  
„Oh", erwiderte Harry, der keine Erfahrung hatte, wie man sich in einer solchen Situation verhielt. Seine erste Reaktion wäre Mitleid gewesen, denn er könnte sich ein Leben ohne Magie, besonders ohne dieses unglaubliche Freiheitsgefühl auf dem Rücken eines Besens nicht mehr vorstellen. Allerdings glaubte er kaum, dass Matt bemitleidet werden wollte. Irgendwie schien ihm alles, was er ihm einfiel zu sagen unpassend.  
Im selben Moment horchte er auf, denn er hörte, wie ein Schlüssel im Schlüsselloch der Haustür umgedreht wurde und wenige Augenblicke später stand Draco in dem Türrahmen. Seine Haare waren vom rauen Herbstwind zerzaust und auf seiner Schulter lag ein einsames herabgefallenes Blatt, aber er wirkte gut gelaunt.

Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich und grinste Matt und Harry an.  
„Na, habt ihr euch schon angefreundet."  
„Klar, wir sind schon so", erklärte Matt und verknotete seinen Mittel- und Zeigfinger.  
Draco verstaute eine kleine, weiße Papiertüte ohne Beschriftung, die prall gefüllt schien in seinem Handgepäck. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu den anderen beiden.

„Und jetzt? Führen wir Harry ins Pariser Nachtleben ein?"  
Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Er war noch nie mit Draco „weg gegangen", was aber vielleicht auch daran lag, dass das Nachtleben in dem bretonischen Kaff, in dem sie die letzten 3 Jahre verbracht hatten aus einem Pub bestand, dass von einem dickbäuchigen Iren geführt worden war, der sein eigener bester Gast gewesen war.  
Matt, dessen Blick auf Dracos Handgepäck lag nickte.  
„Au ja. Es hat sich einiges verändert, Dray. Genauso wie es manches gibt, was sich niemals ändern wird."


	5. Alte Freunde, neue Feinde

**Yuy:** Jahh.. ich bin mal wieder nicht wirklich dazu gekommen schneller zu sein.. sorry.. Vielen Dank für deine Einschätzung im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann die spannende Auflösung (taraaattaaarrrrraaa)

**CitySweeper: **Es ist Mitte Januar und jetzt stell ich mein Kapitel hoch .. natürlich nur, weil du es nicht vorher lesen konntest (höhö). Danke auch für deine Einschätzung - die Auflösung kommt nächstes Mal. Jaaahhh, Draco wird noch mysteriöser.. (ähm..) und es kommen sehr viele neue Leute dazu.. vielleicht etwas zu viele..naja.. mal sehn... Und ja, ich würde auch langsam ausflippen, wenn mich jemand so behandeln würde wie Draco Harry, aber naja.. mal sehn

* * *

Soo.. ich hab lang gebraucht und das Chap ist nicht mal besonders lang aber das seid ihr selbst schuld..muharhar. Hab nämlicherschreckend wenige Reviews für mein letztes Kapitel bekommen ( T.T ) was mich natürlich wieder in tiefe Depressionen gestürzt hat.. und so ein Anstaltaufenthalt kostet ja seine zeit.. naja.. jetzt bin ich in voller Blüte für euch da, das heißt ihr dürft euch bei mir melden und sogar noch bei meinem tollen Gewwwwwwwwwiiiiiinnnnspiel ("Wie alt ist denn die Laura geworden?") mitmachen! (juhuuu).. ähm ja.. was gibs noch zu sagen? es gibt viele neue Charas in dem Kapitel.. z.B. ein Charakter den ich höchsteigens geklaut hab, wie einige vielleicht bemerken werden.. deshalb werde ich mich bereits jetzt outen und ich habe sogar eine wirklich wunderschöne (-.-) Collage liebevoll zusammengestellt.

DAS ist Sakuya Kira: (ihr müsst hinter das http noch ein Doppelpunkt und ein Schrägstrich machen...)

http/img525.imageshack.us/my.php?imagejkjkjkj4uy.jpg

* * *

Alte Freunde, neue Feinde

Harry betrachtete misstrauisch die schmalen Treppenstufen, die im Licht der Straßenlaterne feucht schimmerten. Matt klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Dachtest du denn, dass eine Zaubererkneipe mit einer großen Leuchtreklame hausieren geht?"

„Nein…", antwortete Harry, der allerdings doch mehr erwartet hatte als diese unscheinbare Gasse, in der sie gerade standen.

„Ach, bevor ich's vergesse", hörte Harry von hinten Dracos Stimme. Der Blonde murmelte ein paar Worte und als nächstes spürte Harry ein leichtes Prickeln auf seiner Zunge.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er, etwas panisch.

„Nur eine Kleinigkeit zur Völkerverständigung. Nun geh schon", antwortete Draco genervt und stieß ihn leicht in Richtung Treppe.

Also setzte Harry vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf den Laubbedeckten Grund. Unten erwartete ihn eine Eisentür, an deren Türrahmen jemand Zeichen, die irgendwie mystisch aussahen geritzt hatte. Matt trat neben Harry und klopfte beherzt an die Tür.

„Jah?", erklang eine ziemlich mürrisch klingende Frauenstimme dumpf aus der Richtung der Türe, ohne dass ihr Besitzer sich zeigte.

„Dir auch einen recht guten Abend, Jacky."

„Passwort? Außerdem heiß ich immer noch Jaqueline, Boigeur."

Matt rollte zu Harry gewandt mit den Augen.

„Weihnachtsstrumpf.. übrigens haben wir Herbst falls dir das nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, Jack."

Die Tür schwang auf und dahinter kam ein schwerer roter Samtvorhang zum Vorschein.

Draco seufzte.

„Haben die das Ding immer noch nicht entfernt.. das sieht ja noch mehr nach Bordell aus, als in meiner Erinnerung."

Matt zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hat doch irgendwie was…"

Der braunhaarige Franzose schob die beiden Hälften des Stoffes zur Seite und betrat den Raum dahinter. Harry folgte ihm. Das Lokal war wesentlich größer, als Harry angenommen hatte. Es wirkte ein bisschen aufgesetzt zwielichtig, so als hätte der Besitzer einen besonderen hang zur Dramatik. Der Raum, war sehr verwinkelt, sodass die meisten der Holztische ihm Halbdunkeln standen. Dicke Holzsäulen stützten die rissige Decke, die aussah, als würde sie nur noch durch ein Wunder - oder Magie – zusammengehalten. An den Wänden hingen gläserne Laternen, in denen weiße Wachskerzen brannten. Matt und Draco gingen zielstrebig auf eine verzierte Holztür in dem Hinterteil des Pubs zu, als Draco von der Kellnerin aufgehalten wurde. Harry schätzte sie auf Mitte 40, sie trug eine weiße Bluse und dunkle, enge Jeans. Ihre lockigen, dunklen Haare erinnerten Harry an Joan, aber ihre Augen blitzten listig, als sie nun Draco musterte.

„Hey, Draco.. schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Der Angesprochene wirkte kurzzeitig überrascht, bis er schließlich sein charmantestes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Ich schulde dir noch Geld, richtig, Jacky?"

Die Kellnerin nickte, ließ den Blonden dabei aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Dieser kramte in seiner Manteltasche und zog einen kleinen Beutel heraus, den er auf das Tablett stellte, das Jaqueline trug. Sie öffnete ihn und hielt eine der Münzen prüfend ins Licht. Dann nickte sie beiläufig.

„Scheint seine Ordnung zu haben. Den Rest behalt ich als Zinsen."

„Hab nichts anderes erwartet.", antwortete Draco gut gelaunt und ließ die Kellnerin stehen. Matt lächelte ihm zu.

„Hast dus also doch zu etwas gebracht."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jaqueline sagte noch etwas zu ihm, aber das konnte Harry bereits nicht mehr verstehen, denn er wurde von Matt weiter gezogen.

Matt öffnete die Holztür und betrat dann neben Harry einen kleinen Raum, der um einiges gemütlicher aussah als die Schankstube. An den Wänden hangen allerlei Bilder, die meist Landschaften oder einzelne Pflanzen tragen und über- und nebeneinander bis unter die Decke hingen. Dieses Zimmer wurde durch einen alten Kamin beheizt und beleuchtet, Harry sah allerdings nirgends Holzscheite zum Nachlegen oder Kaminbesteck um das lodernde Feuer anzufachen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer und altaussehender Tisch aus dunklem Holz, dessen Seiten und Beine kunstvoll verziert waren. Auf den Stühlen, die um den Holztisch herum standen und aus dem gleichen Holz zu bestehen schienen saßen bereits drei Personen. Nun standen sie nacheinander auf um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüssen. Als erstes kam ein kleiner Mann mit hektischen Schritten auf sie zu. Er trug unauffällige Kleidung, einen grauen Pullover zu einer blauen Bundfaltenhose. Seine wässrigen Augen huschten hinter dünnen Brillengläsern unruhig hin und her, als er vor Matt und Harry zum Stehen kam.

„Frédéric!", begrüsste ihn Matt auf seine laute, kumpelhafte Art. „Schön dich zu sehen."

Er umarmte ihn kurz, legte Harry dann eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn vor.

„Das hier ist Harry. Ich hab euch bereits von ihm erzählt, er und Draco sind vorhin eingetroffen!"

Ein freundlicher, etwas erleichterter Ausdruck huschte über das unscheinbare Gesicht und der dazu gehörige Mensch schüttelte Harrys ihm dargebotene Hand hingebungsvoll.

„Seeehr erfreut."

Harry lächelte dankbar, als Frédéric bereits von dem zweiten Mann zur Seite gedrängt wurde.

„Das ist René.", berichtete Matt, nachdem er auch diesen begrüsst hatte.

Harry hatte kaum Zeit René die Hand hinzustrecken, als er sich schon fast umentschied, denn dieser musterte ihn beinahe feindselig.

„Soso", bemerkte der Fremde mit einem arroganten Tonfall.

„Ähm.. jah", antwortete Harry, der nicht wusste was der andere meinte und sich fragte wo eigentlich Draco blieb. Als René sich schließlich doch dazu durchrang ihm kurz die Hand zu reichen hatte Harry die Gelegenheit auch ihn zu betrachten. René hatte braune Augen und hellbraune Haare, sein Gesicht war genau wie sein Körper etwas rundlich, aber nicht dick. Außer einem auffälligen Muttermal auf seiner linken Wange, war auch er ziemlich unscheinbar, wie Harry fand.

„Und das ist Renés Freundin Geraldine.", schloß Matt.

Harry fragte sich auf Anhieb, wie jemand so unsympathisches wie René an jemanden wie Geraldine gekommen war, denn diese schien alles andere als zurückhaltend zu sein. Sie umarmte Harry stürmisch, wobei ihm ihre langen, blonden Haare ins Gesicht flogen und ihm ihr blumiges Parfum in die Nase stieg. Schließlich ließ sie ihn wieder los und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen strahlten, als sie ihre vollen Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzog und sagte:

„Ich freu mich dich kennen zu lernen, Harry."

Der Dunkelhaarige wurde von ihrer fröhlichen Art angesteckt und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Es freut mich auch."

In diesem Moment tauchte auch Draco wieder hinter ihnen auf. Er begrüsste Frédéric überschwänglich, der dies mit einem nervösen lächeln quittierte, als Draco allerdings René und Geraldine erblickte, erstarb sein erfreuter Gesichtsausdruck und machte einem reservierten lächeln Platz.

„René.", stellte er fest.

„Draco.", kam es zurück und für einige Momente hing eiskaltes Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

Dracos Blick glitt zu Geraldine, die verwirrt ihren René betrachtete.

„ist Marie nicht mehr aktuell.", fragte Draco honigsüß, wobei ein fast hämischer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Nein", knurrte René und ließ sich wieder auf einen der Stühle nieder. Die irritierte Geraldine stand neben ihm und sah unsicher zu Draco, der ihr charmant entgegengrinste.

„Und darf ich ihren Namen erfahren?"

Geraldine lächelte und wirkte irgendwie geschmeichelt

„Geraldine. Einfach Geraldine.", erwiderte sie süßlich und begrüsste Draco mit einem Kuss auf jede Wange.

Frédéric beeilte sich, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Er sammelte Spielkarten, die über den Tisch verteilt lagen zusammen und sah fragend zu Harry auf, der sich, Dracos und Matts Beispiel folgend auch gerade anschickte zu setzen fragend.

„Kannst du pokern?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Ich sag euch: Frankreich ist die einzig noch ernstzunehmende Macht in ganz Europa.", behauptete René, der an seinem dritten Wiskeyglas nippte.

„So ein Unsinn!", ereiferte sich Draco, bei seinem vierten Glas eines Getränks, dass Harry nicht ganz identifizieren konnte. „Großbritannien, England insbesonders natürlich, ist, war und wird immer das bedeutendste und mächtigste Land Europas bleiben. Wir haben ja wohl sehr viel mehr geleistet als ihr"

„Hah! Denk mal an die Kolonien! Wer hatte denn halb Afrika?"

„Ohne uns hätte ihr Marokko niemals halten können."

„Hach, wir hätten eure Hilfe nicht gebraucht. In Australien haben wir…."

-.

„Die Franzosen waren noch nie in Australien."

Harry sah erstaunt auf. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Mann, der soeben aus dem Schatten getreten war vor einem Moment noch nicht in dem kleinen Zimmer gewesen war. Und die Tür hatte Harry auch nicht gehört. Der Fremde, zu dem diese dunkle, etwas heisere Stimme gehörte war hinter Draco getreten. Einige der pechschwarzen Strähnen fielen aus seinem Zopf und hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Harry hatte für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, dass die eisblauen, kalten Augen aufglühten, als der Fremde seine Hand auf Dracos Nacken legte und sein Daumen zärtlich über die Haut des Blonden fuhr. Draco drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Neuankömmling herum. Harry konnte sein Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass er lächelte.

„Kira."

Ein sanfter Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht des Angesprochenen.

„Ich hab gehört, dass du zurück bist, konnte es aber nicht glauben."

Seine Hand lag inzwischen auf Dracos Wange. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du zurückkommst."

„Hatte ich eigentlich auch nicht vor", erwiderte Draco, seine Stimme klang rau. „Aber ich will die Vergangenheit endlich loswerden."

Kira nickte ernst. Einige Momente sahen die Beiden sich nur an, bis Draco das Schweigen, das auch die Anderen am Tisch ergriffen hatte durchbrach.

„Setzt du dich zu uns oder…?"

„Was wäre wichtiger, Dray", erwiderte Kira mit einem geheimnisvollem Lächeln und ließ sich neben Draco nieder.

Matt, René und Frédéric begrüssten Kira knapp, wobei Matt im Vergleich zu den anderen recht erfreut wirkte. Die Beiden schienen sich in Kiras Gegenwart nicht unbedingt wohl zu fühlen. Geraldine allerdings beobachtete jede Bewegung des Neuankömmlings unverhohlen, was Kira einen bitterbösen Blick von René einbrachte. Der Dunkelhaarig ignorierte Beide und musterte seinerseits Harry.

„Ich glaube, wir wurden noch nicht vorgestellt."

Harry versuchte Kira mit einem undeutbaren Blick anzusehen, aber er merkte selbst, dass er eher skeptisch wirkte. Hin diesem Moment spürte Harry das erste Mal Kiras große Anziehungskraft und er konnte sich kurze Zeit nicht von dem Anblick des Dunkelhaarigen losreißen. Dieser war blass wie Draco, wogegen seine pechschwarzen Haare einen starken Kontrast bildeten. Das schmale Gesicht wirkte vor allem durch die hohen Wangenknochen und den dünnen, ernsten Augenbrauen scharf gezeichnet. Kiras Augen waren Harry schon bei seinem Auftauchen aufgefallen. Sie schienen dem gegenüber direkt ins Innerste zu schauen und Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Irgendetwas war Besonderes an diesem Gesicht, es schien in gewisser Weise von innen zu leuchten und Harry war sich sicher etwas ähnliches schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann das gewesen sein sollte.

„Das ist Harry. Er kommt mit mir aus England.", erklärte Draco ziemlich knapp, wie Harry fand. Er hörte leicht eine gewisse Anspannung aus der Stimme seines Ehemannes.

Kiras Augen brannten sich immer noch in Harrys, bis der dunkelhaarige Franzose begann zu lächeln und Harry seine Hand reichte.

„Freut mich, ich bin Sakuya Kira. Ein alter Freund von Draco."

Bei den letzten Worten war das Lächeln noch ein Stückchen breiter geworden, wie Harry beunruhigt registrierte. Alte, kalte Eifersucht flammte in ihm auf und ein flauhes Gefühl breitete sich ihn ihm aus. Er ließ Kiras Hand wieder los und nippte an seinem Getränk.


	6. Geklaute Zeit

OH MEIN GOTT, ich habs geschafft Ich hätte ernsthaft vor nur ein paar Wochen nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich hier noch was hochstelle.. obwohl ich schon teilweise Sachen fertig geschrieben hab. Aber manchmal scheint es mir einfach sinnlos zu sein, weil fanfiction ja eh nicht…sagen wir mal.. schriftstellerisch voll genommen werden.. deshalb wollte ich eigentlich nur noch andere sachen schreiben. Tatsächlich hab ich dann aber vor einer Woche oder so ein ganz liebes Review bekommen..und deshalb dachte ich mir, versuch ich's jetzt noch mal wie gesagt..hab viel sowieso schon vor langer zeit geschrieben, muss mich nur dazu aufraffen es abzutippen und zusammenzupuzzeln.. verzeiht, wenn das kapitel hier noch nicht so in sich schlüssig und aufregend ist… ich weiß wie die Geschichte weitergeht und habe einen plan, muss mich aber erst wieder etwas reinfühlen und schreibt mir bitte..

Zusatzinfo: dieses chap ist nicht gebetat. .weil ich's wirklich in einer Nacht&Nebel-aktion über zwei Tage zusammengekloppt hab und meine Beta gerade im umzugsstress ist..

Ich möchte für liebe reviews danken: **CitySweeper** (eine sehr treue und liebe Reviewerin..), **Cori, luxfc,Enoka** und vor allem **NinaLy**, der zu verdanken ist, dass dieses Chap das licht der Welt erblickte

ich hoffe ihr entdeckt diese fanfic (wieder) und euch gefällt wie's weitergeht...das kapitel ist unverschämt kurz aber es wird auf jeden fall besser werden!!!

* * *

Geklaute Zeit

Draco stand auf.

„Ich lass euch dann mal kurz alleine", er lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu, dieser war aber nicht gerade in der Stimmung diese allzu großzügige Geste zu beantworten. Harry hatte das Gefühl niemals in seinem Leben jemals so angespannt gewesen zu sein wie in der halben Stunde. Noch dazu kam dass er es kaum schaffte sich aufs Spiel zu konzentrieren und sein Stapel an Plastikmünzen, um die gespielt wurde in Rekordzeit zu einem erbärmlichen Haufen zusammen geschrumpft war.

Matt sah kurzzeitig etwas verwirrt aus.

„Hm.. wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

„Ich glaube du hast dich gerade über die unmöglichen Teamstiefel ausgelassen.", antwortete Kira gelangweilt. Er trank den Rest, der noch in seinem glas war mit einem Schluck aus. Danach griff er nach den ebenso leeren Gläsern von Geraldine und Matt.

„Ich besorg uns was neues zu Trinken.", erklärte er und verschwand ebenfalls in dem schummrigen Licht. Harrys Augen folgten ihm, bis er den jungen Mann aus den Augen verlor, trotzdem entging ihm nicht der verstohlene Blick, den Frédéric und Matt austauschten. Als Matt ihn danach auch noch fast mitleidig ansah, natürlich rein unauffällig, wäre Harry am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte Draco am Kragen zurück nach London geschleppt. Und zwar zu Fuß.

Aber er beherrschte sich, er ballte die Hand unterm Tisch fest zusammen und die Kartennummern verschwammen kurzzeitig vor seinem Blick, aber nach einigen Momenten war er wieder gefasst.

Befriedigt über seine innere Ausgeglichenheit bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass Draco schon wieder zu ihnen ins Hinterzimmer getreten war. Und offensichtlich nicht sehr erfreut aussah- über _was auch immer. _Harry hatte sowieso beschlossen ihn zu ignorieren, vorerst.

.-.-

„Ich kann noch fahren", behauptete Draco und stolperte im nächsten Moment beinah über ein loses Kopfsteinpflaster.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", erwiderte Harry und musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln. Er ärgerte sich, weil er merkte wie sein Kopf wieder mal begann sich zurecht zulegen, dass ja alles gar nicht so wild gewesen war. Schließlich war Kira auch kurz nach Draco tatsächlich mit neuen Getränken zurückgekommen und Draco hatte ihm den Rest des Abends auch nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als den anderen geschenkt.

Doch der andere Teil des Kopfes hatte sich die ganze Zeit vorgestellt, wie Kiras Hand unter dem Tisch Dracos Bin berührte. Vielleicht unauffällig, vielleicht unbewusst. Vielleicht hatte die Hand auch auf Kiras eigenem Bein gelegen und nur seine Fingerspitzen stießen an dracos.

Harry fragte sich, ob sein eigenes Verhalten nicht gerade etwas krankhaft war, als er sah wie Draco selbstverständlich zur Fahrerseite einstieg.

„Stop", rief er und sprang hinterher.

-.-.-

Draco betrachtete milde lächelnd Harrys schlafenden Körper. Er hatte ihm an diesem Abend verletzt- wieder einmal. Es war ihm bewusst gewesen und doch konnte er nichts daran ändern. Dafür war alles andere viel zu kompliziert. Harry würde schon noch verstehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte einen festen Schlaf, den Draco immer wieder aufs Neue verwunderte. Doch Draco beneidete ihn nicht darum. Er war froh über seinen leichten schlaf, durch den er vor den Trugbildern in seinem Kopf fliehen konnte und der ihn doch schnell erwachen ließ. Draco schwenkte das Cognakglas in seiner Hand. Doch der Alkohol half nicht, betäubte ihn zwar, aber machte ihn auch schläfrig. Und er wollte nicht schlafen, nicht in dieser gottverdammten Stadt, solange Dinge noch unbereinigt waren.

Die letzten Nächte hatte er mithilfe Koffeintabletten und Kurzschlafphasen überstanden, aber diese waren aufgebraucht und jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Ruhe.

Draco versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was er brauchte. Was er brauchte, um den Schlaf von sich fern zu halten.

_Es war kalt, bitterkalt. Die Sonne hatte noch längst nicht die Kraft durch die Dunstschleier zu scheinen und die Luft zu erwärmen. Ganz Paris war noch im Winter gefangen und so befand sich kaum jemand auf der Straße. Die wenigen Menschen, die schon unterwegs waren hasteten schnell, mit ihren Mantelkrägen hochgestellt, den Schal eng um den Hals gewickelt. Die meisten liefen zu ihrer Arbeitsstelle, an der sie einer Aufgabe und einem Platz zugeteilt waren. Einige wenige Nachtgänger konnten es kaum erwarten endlich zuhause zu sein und sich noch einmal hinzulegen. _

_Nur Draco hatte kein Ziel. Er stand inmitten dieser verlorenen Eile und betrachtet stumm die Straße. Dampf stieg aus Abwasserschächten auf, Rauhreif bedeckte, Bäume, Fensterläden und Bänke. Und nirgends ein Ziel zu finden._

_Der Siebzehnjährige zog den Schulumhang enger um sich. Das Wappen hatte er schon vor Tagen entfernt, hatte es irgendwo aus dem Fenster des fahrenden Zuges geworfen, soweit es ihm möglich war, sodass nur niemand die Spur zurück verfolgen konnte._

_Sein Blick kehrte zurück zu der Straßenbahnkarte, die am Bahnhofseingang hing. Doch auch dort fand er kein Ziel. Woher sollte er denn auch wissen wo er hin wollte? Er war noch nie außerhalb Englands gewesen, geschweige denn in einem Land dessen Sprache er noch nicht einmal beherrschte. Aber damals auf dem Londoner Bahnhof war es ihm egal gewesen wohin er fuhr, hauptsache schnell weg. Und dann ging es so weiter, Bahnhof für Bahnhof, Zug für Zug. Er würde es wissen, wenn er ankam hatte er sich versucht einzureden._

_Aber das stimmte nicht. Er wusste es nicht. Und auf einmal würde Draco Lucius Malfoy seine ganze Einsamkeit bewusst._

_-.-.-_

Es war nichts ungewöhnliches für Harry in einem leeren Bett aufzuwachen. Draco war nie ein Langschläfer gewesen, tatsächlich schien er einer der Menschen zu sein, die das Bett wirklich nur dann zu gebrauchen, wenn sie wirklich schliefen und nach dem ersten Öffnen der Augen sofort aufzustehen.

Trotzdem beunruhigte diese Tatsache Harry auf einmal. Es fühlte sich plötzlich so an, als hätte Draco ihn hier aus einer bösartigen Laune heraus zurückgelassen. Alleine in einem fremden Bett, in einer fremden Wohnung, in einer fremden Stadt und scheinbar auch in einer ganz fremden Welt, in der alle etwas bzw viele Dinge zu wissen schienen außer Harry selbst und auch niemand gewillt schien ihn einzuweihen.

Matt hatte sie am letzten Abend in sein kleines Gästezimmer einquartiert, was wohl ursprünglich nur für eine Person gedacht war, dementsprechend schmal war auch das Bett, aus dem Harry sich jetzt erhob. Rasch zog er sich an und ging in die Küche.

Dort traf er aber nur ihren französischen Gastgeber an. Matt saß, mit Kaffee in der einen und einem Crossiant –welch Klischee, dachte Harry- in der anderen Hand über eine Zeitung gebeugt. Er sah nicht so aus als würde er eins der drei Dinge aufgeben wollen und wirkte dabei wie ein Junge, der alles an sich nahm, nur damit seine Geschwister es nicht bekamen.

Er bemerkte Harry erst, als dieser sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.

„Bonjoouuur, Harry", begrüsste er ihn strahlend und setzte nun endlich seinen Kaffee ab um Harry seinerseits eine Tasse einzuschütten. Sobald begann er auf Harry einzureden ihn nach seinem Befinden, seiner Kaffeevorliebe und seinem Hungergrad zu befragen, sodass Harry selbst kaum zu Wort kam. Aber das brauchte er auch gar nicht, denn Matt bemerkte irgendwann von selbst:

„Dray macht einen Spaziergang, er wollte auch eine englische Zeitung holen."

Harry nickte etwas genervt, also war das Gefühl Zurück gelassen worden zu sein gar nicht so verkehrt.

Matt bemerkte natürlich die getrübte Stimmung seines Gastes und beschenkte ihn mit einem seiner ansteckenden Lächeln.

„Eigentlich könnte ich dir ja in Zwischenzeit mal Unser Quidditchfeld zeigen."

-.-.-

Draco stand vor der alten Holztür und wäre gerne wieder umgedreht. Langsam streckte er seine Hand zu der Klingel, als die Tür vor ihm plötzlich ohne sein Zutun geöffnet wurde.

Kira musterte ihn erstaunt, fing sich aber überraschend schnell und machte eine einladende Geste ins Innere des Hauses.

„Komm doch rein, ich wollte zwar gerade weg, aber das kann warten."

Draco überlegte kurz, eigentlich wäre er gerne auf neutralem Gebiet geblieben, aber trotzdem nahm er Kiras Einladung an, ging an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf die dunkle Couch, die im Wohnzimmer des großen Lofts positioniert war, nachdem auch Kira ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte begann er:

„Ich kann mir vorstellen es hat dich überrascht mich gestern zu sehen."

Es fiel Draco eigentlich nicht schwer Kira anzusehen, eigentlich war viel schwerer ihn nicht anzusehen. Verdammte Veela-gene, dachte er, musste aber unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Jah, natürlich", antwortete Kira überlegend „Wir alle waren sehr erstaunt. Aber jah, ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du zurückkommst. Der Abschied schien sehr endgültig."

Er hatte die Hand ausgestreckte und sie sanft auf die Innenseite von Dracos Arm gelegt, wo die Finge beruhigend auf und ab fuhren.

„Ich bin zurückgekehrt um meine Vergangenheit endlich hinter mir zu lassen. Deshalb bin ich zurückgekommen.."

Draco ärgerte sich etwas über sich selbst, dass er so dummes Zeug redete und zog unwirsch seinen Arm zurück.

Kiras Blick war nun ernst, als er Draco fest in die Augen sah.

„Gehör ich zu dieser Vergangenheit, dray?"

„Ja, du bist ein teil davon."

„Also willst du auch mich hinter dir lassen."

Keine Frage, eine Feststellung. Sie hatten nie etwas fragen müssen, die Antworten waren das Problem gewesen.

„Jahh… Ich habe versucht das Alles zu vergessen, aber das geht nicht. Es steht immer noch zwischen mir und Harry. Ich bin zurück nach Paris gekommen um mit dem abzuschließen, um endlich neu anzufangen, denn das kann ich nicht wenn ich das hier mit mir rumschleppe."

Kira schnaubte verächtlich, lächelte aber dabei.

„Du bist wirklich noch der selbe.. Auch wenn dieser Harry nicht ins Bild passt. Liebst du ihn wirklich?"

Diesmal musste Draco wirklich zu Boden sehen.

„Ja.", sagte er, sein Mund war trocken.

Als er seinen Blick wieder hob, war es jedoch Kira der seinen Kopf weggedreht hatte.

„Schau mich an..", bat Draco leise „Du weißt, dass .."

„Ich habe dich aus der Gosse geholt." zischte Kira. Sein blick hatte sich merklich verdunkelt. „Du sagst mir du willst _mich_ vergessen?? Du weißt dass das nicht geht."

„Nein..bitte, Kira. Ich weiß, dass ich dir mehr als mein leben verdanke und du bist immer noch der Mensch den ich hier zurückgelassen habe. Aber ich weiß dass ich nicht beides haben kann, Paris und Harry. Er könnte es nicht verstehen.

„Dann ist er nicht der Richtige. Willst du wirklich jemanden, vor dem du nicht _sein_ kannst? Du lebst in deiner kleinen netten Lüge und da steht er bei dir, aber er kennt dich nicht so wie ich es tue.."


	7. wahrheit oder sowas

Ich würde ja wirklich gerne schreiben, dass ich eine so vielbeschäftigte Person bin, dass ich überhaupt keine Zeit gefunden hab on zu stellen. die Wahrheit (Ha, mein kapitel heißt sogar so..haha) wäre wahrscheinlich,dass ich mehr und öfter hochstellen würde wenn ich viel beschäftigt wäre. Denn irgendwie werd ich faul, wenn nichts los ist. Das Kapitel wär allerdings schon gestern oben, aber da musste ich 5kg Mirabellen mit meiner Mutter für Marmelade entkernen. Tja, das hat man davon wenn man mal zuhause ist. Und das Kapitel ist noch nicht mal gebetat, (ich hab mich aber überwunden und das Ganze zweimal durchgelesen...) die ist nämlich im Urlaub. In Polen, an den Masuren..was wohl so spannend ist wie es klingt. Zu dem chap sag ich mal nichts und wenn mich jemand damit in Verbindung bringt werde ich mich verleugnen lassen oder so... allerdings ist es für meine Verhältnisse lang geworden.. na immerhin..

**Anne:**Huch, da werd ich jah ganz rot! (nicht aufhören... :) ) huch, leute lesen sich wirklich durch, was ich da so hinschreibe? beängstigend.. Aber trotzdem hab ich nichts gegen eine Seelenschwester einzuwenden.. Willkommen in der Familie!

**Summersun: **So ein nettes review und ich lass mir trotzdem so viel Zeit zum hochstellen...sorry..aber dein Kommentar hat mich wirklich aufgemuntert..danke.. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass sich noch jemand an "Invisible" erinnert.. aber tatsächlich hab ich da zwischendurch mal dran weitergeschrieben..muss halt nur alles abgetippt und in (logische) Reihenfolge gebracht werden..worans meistens hapert (besonders am Teil mit der Logik..)

**redcat: **Nein, harry wurde genug gequält...vorerst! Wahh..ich hoffe man wird für lange wartezeiten nicht auch von dir gemartert!

**zissy: **Da hast du vollkommen Recht..seh ich auch so..und wird sich auch so herausstellen. Mit geraldine bin ich mir übrigens auch noch nicht ganz im Klaren

**Apollinia: **Oho.. jetzt hast du aber wirklich ein recht zu meckern.. und dass auch ncoh nachdem ich dich aggressiv gemacht hab.. Geheimnisse werden wenigstens langsam gelüftet, falls dich das besänftigen kann.. Danke für dein liebes Kompliment..das geht jah runter wie Öl!

* * *

Wahrheit oder sowas

Draco schlug seinen Mantelkragen hoch ins Gesicht, als er aus Kiras Altbauwohnung auf die Straße trat, dabei hatte sich der kalte Wind von Vormittag bereits wieder einigermaßen gelegt. Mit den Händen in den Taschen vergraben, versuchte er möglichst ungesehen zwischen den flanierenden Menschenmassen hindurch zu laufen. Ein zufälliger Blick in ein Schaufenster verriet ihm dass selbst die letzten künstlichen braunen Farbpigmente sich bereits aus seinem Haaren gewaschen hatte. Die Strähnen hingen ihm wieder hellblond ins Gesicht. Als er diesen Mann im Schaufenster sah, mit den, für ihn eher ungewohnt, langen Haaren, dem ernsten Gesicht, da sah er Lucius, wie er einige Zeit vor ihrer letzten Begegnung in Askaban gewesen war.

Seit einer langen Zeit spürte er beim Gedanken an seinen Vater weder Abscheu, noch Wut, nicht einmal dieses schmerzhafte Ziehen ins seiner Brust. Er hatte seinen Vater verachtet, nicht weil er die Seite des Lords ergriffen hatte. Wenn Draco ehrlich war, war ihm das reichlich egal. Auch nicht weil er kalt gewesen war und es ihm nie leicht gefallen war seinem Sohn Zuneigung zu zeigen, auch nicht weil es ihm am Ende nicht gelungen war Narcissa oder ihn zu beschützen. Sondern weil Lucius all das aus Angst getan hatte.

Doch inzwischen wusste Draco selbst wie Angst sich anfühlte. Er war weit über den Punkt hinaus in der man sich ständig nach Verfolgern umsah. Denn wer sich umdrehte lief Gefahr wirklich jemanden zu sehen.

Aber es ging nicht mehr nur um ihn, das zu akzeptieren war schon schwer genug, es zu zeigen erst recht.

Draco versuchte seine Hand still zu halten, doch dadurch zitterte sie nur noch stärker. Ein paar mal verwischte er die feinen Körner über den Spiegel auf dem er sie ausgebreitet hatte. Draco beugte sich über den Spiegel. Die Droge explodierte in seinem Kopf. Schwarz brach über ihm zusammen. Seiner Sinne beraubt konnte Draco sich gerade noch fangen, bevor sein Kopf auf den Glastisch aufschlug.

Plötzlich lichtete sich sein Sichtfeld wieder. Seine Wahrnehmung schärfte sich fast ins Unerträgliche. Heiße Glut jagte durch seine Adern. Draco lehnte sich zurück und schloß die Augen. Langsam ebbte das Zittern ab.

„_Hee, alles klar mit dir?", hörte er eine besorgte Stimme._

_Draco öffnete die Augen mühsam wieder. Er erinnerte sich kaum an den Namen des Jungen. Er nickte langsam um ihm zu bedeuten es sei nichts worum er sich scheren musste._

_Der Junge rollte etwas in weißes Zigarettenpapier ein, von dem Draco im Moment nicht erkenne konnte ob es Tabak war oder etwas andere. War ihm auch gleichgültig._

„_Ich versteh nicht wieso du dieses Zeug schnupfst", begann der andere redselig, jugendlicher Trotz lag auf seinen Zügen., „da kannst du dir jah gleich ne Spritze setzen. Wieso rauchst du kein Pot oder sowas wenn du was brauchst?"_

_Draco winkte unwirsch ab. Als ob er etwas brauchte, das Realität und Illusion noch mehr durcheinanderschmiss. Kokain dagegen schärfte seine Sinne und hielt ihn wach. Doch es war das letzte mal, dass er das weiße Gift durch seine Venen gepumpt hatte. Er stand auf, sobald er sich dazu in der Lage fühlte. An der Garderobe angekommen griff er nach seinem Mantel und verstaute sein Zauberstab in der Tasche, seine Hände zitterten nicht länger._

„_Gehst du noch mal weg?", hörte er die neugierige Stimme hinter sich._

_Draco drehte sich um, dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel, der an der Wand des Flurs hing. Er erschrak über seinen Anblick. Sein Gesicht war ausgemergelt, kalkweiße, papierend glänzende Haut spannte sich über spitz hervorstehende Knochen. Wildes Fieber stand in seinen Augen. Dann lächelte er aus Genugtuung als er daran dachte, dass sein Gesicht das Letzte war, was dieser Wichser sehen würde._

„_Jah..ich werde länger weg sein", flüsterte er leise._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry verfluchte sich, dass er Matts Angebot ihm Schal und Handschuhe zu leihen so großspurig ausgeschlagen hatte. Er versuchte seine gefütterte Jacke so nah wie möglich an den Körper zu drücken, als sie das kleine Stadion erreichten. Vereiste Grashalme zerbrachen unter ihren Schuhen und zeigten, dass hier schon lang kein Spiel mehr stattgefunden hatte. Matt, dessen braune Locken unter einer bunt gestreiften Wollmütze hervorquollen schien das Wetter allerdings nichts auszumachen. Gut gelaunt erzählte er Harry die Vereinsgeschichte und Harry begann sich zu fragen wie viel Historie in so ein kleines Team passte.

„Leider kann ich jah nicht selbst mitfliegen", schloß er seinen Vortrag gut gelaunt, „aber das hält mich immerhin von einer Blamage ab, schließlich habe ich Reflexe wie ein Stück Brot."

Harry nahm ihm diese Einstellung nicht ganz ab, aber er beschloss es war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem er ansprechen konnte was ihn wirklich beschäftigte.

„Matt?", fragte er und bekam ein fröhliches „Hm?" zu Antwort.

„Was für ein Leben hat Draco hier geführt?"

Augenblicklich wurde der Franzose ernst, das Lächeln verschwand. Es schien beinahe so als würden selbst seine Locken beim Laufen weniger hüpfen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich…Was weißt du denn darüber?", fragte er und Harry meinte einen fast lauernden Unterton herauszuhören.

Aber er hatte beschlossen Antworten zu bekommen und die wollte er jetzt auch haben.

„Nicht viel", gab er achselzuckend zu „Dass er kurz nachdem… er von Hogwarts weg ist hier herkam, weil Voldemort noch nie sonderlich viel Interesse an Frankreich gezeigt hat. Aber sonst…"

„Harry, ich sollte dir nichts sagen. Sprich mit Draco. Ich bin nicht der Richtige für deine Fragen auch wenn du sicher ein Recht hast es zu erfahren..schließlich seid ihr verheiratet."

Ermutigt dadurch,dass endlich mal jemand hier diese Tatsache zu bemerken schien stellte Harry eine Frage, die ihm schwer auf dem Magen lag:

„War er damals mit Kira zusammen?"

Matt lachte freudlos auf. „Ich bin mir sicher Kira sieht das gerne so,ja. Sie haben wohl eher in einer Art zerstörerischer Symbiose Gelebt und ich muss nicht lügen um zu sagen, dass ich ziemlich froh darüber bin dass ihr wieder zusammengefunden habt."

Harry horchte auf „Du weißt also, dass wir vorher schon zusammen waren?", fraget er, sicher nichts derartiges erwähnt zu haben.

„Oh jah," Matts Stimme wurde leiser, wurde fast von dem Motorlärm der nahen Straße überdeckt, Draco hat sehr oft von dir gesprochen, wenn er… nicht ganz bei sich war. „

Er sah weg, schien sich auf die Zunge zu beißen und Harry verstand dass er meinte zuviel gesagt zu haben, aber er war zu aufgewühlt um darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte er möglichst vorsichtig und mit weicher Stimme wissen. Erst danach sah er, dass von Matts freundlichem Gesicht nicht mehr viel übrig war, er wirkte wachsam, aber vor allem verärgert.

„Du solltest wirklich mit Draco reden", schnappte er und beschleunigte seien Schritte.

Und genau das hatte Harry auch vor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Was soll das heißen, sie erinnern sich nicht mehr?", brachte Ron abgehackt hervor, mühsam bedacht nicht loszuschreien. Er hielt dem Flughafenbeamten das Bild noch einmal näher unter die Nase. „Auf dem Video ist klar zu sehen das _dieser Mann_" – er betonte jede Silbe- „Am 21. letzten Monats bei ihnen Fahrkarten gekauft hat."

„Junger Mann", begann der Beamte, auch schon schwer um Fassung ringend „Ich verkaufe an Werktagen bis zu 200 Tickets und ich habe ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass…"

Ron setzte schon dazu an ihn zu unterbrechen als er eine beschwichtigende Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Kurz darauf folgte auch Nalaheighs dunkle Stimme, der versuchte seinen Vorgesetzten zu beruhigen.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass wir hier noch was erfahren, Ronald. Lass gut sein."

Entnervt wandte Ron sich also vom Schalter ab und ließ sich von Nalaheigh wegführen.

„Wir waren ihm so nah", knurrte Ron, „Ich kann den Scheißkerl förmlich über mich lachen hören."

„Und wir werden ihn auch kriegen.. alles eine Frage der Zeit. Nun war es aber wirklich kein Wunder, dass dieser Herr dahinten sich nicht erinnern konnte. Selbst wenn das unter normalen Umständen noch zu schaffen gewesen wär, Malfoy ist ein Zauberer..und ein fähiger dazu."

Das musste Ron allerdings zähneknirschend eingestehen. Er war wieder zu voreilig gewesen. Zu aufgeregt darüber endlich eine Spur gefunden zu haben, ums ich wirklich auf so eine Ernüchterung einzustellen.

„Was liegt jetzt an?", fragte er, seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle.

Nalaheigh zog sein kleines schmales Terminbuch so schnell aus seiner Tasche, als hätte er bereits auf die Frage gewartet.

„Wir haben um 14Uhr ein Termin mit dem Leiter der französischen Hauptstelle in Paris. Wir sollten uns wenigstens Vorstellen, bevor wir in ihrem Gebiet herumwildern."

Ron seufzte beim Gedanken, Rennes zu verlassen um nach Paris zu fahren und sich so wieder von der letzten Spur zu entfernen. Er konnte schließlich nicht ahnen, dass er dem Ziel seiner Suche so wesentlich näher kam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war ruhig in Matts Wohnung. So ruhig, dass Harry zuerst annahm Draco hatte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe gemacht wieder zurück zu kommen, doch als er seine Jacke an die Garderobe hängen wollte bemerkte er Dracos langen schwarzen Mantel, der dort bereits hing, unordentlich über eine Stange geworfen.. ungewöhnlich für den ordentlichen Slytherin.

„Er wird im Gästezimmer sein", meinte Matt hinter ihm und auch in seiner Stimme war Sorge zu hören. „Ich bin in der Küche", fügte er hinzu und ließ Harry zurück.

Harry öffnete die Tür langsam, blickte durch den Spalt und sah Draco erst nicht, der an das Bett gelehnt auf dem Boden saß und auf etwas vor ihm starrte. Harry folgte dem Blick aber sah nichts außer dem Parkett. Dracos Augen waren so unnatürlich glasig, dass Harry für einen Moment seine Wut vergaß. Er sah die halb leere Ginflasche neben Draco, und das unbenutzte Glas, das eine Meter entfernt auf der schmalen Fensterbank stand.

Obwohl der Blonde dem Alkohol noch nie abgeneigt war, hatte Harry noch nie erlebt dass er sich am heiligten Tag betrank.

„Draco?", sagte er mit lauter Stimme. Und tatsächlich ließ der scharfe Ton den am Boden Sitzenden aufblicken.

„Harry", stellte er fest.

Seufzend ließ der Angesprochene sich neben ihm auf dem Parkett nieder. Er brauchte gar nichts zu sagen, denn Draco fing von alleine an.

„Es ist seltsam.. man denkt man würde alles besser machen. Man bildet sich ein, dass man stärker oder besser oder was weiß ich nicht- ist als alles vor einem. Dabei ist das alles scheiße. Ist doch echt alles das Gleiche, der Mensch kann von Glück sagen, dass er zu dumm ist das zu verstehen."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er von seinem Vater, sich selbst oder Menschen im allgemeinen sprach, aber er zwang sich ruhig zuzuhören, was Draco zu sagen hat.

„Ich mein dieser ganze Müll..es wird schon irgendwann besser werden blabla was einen nicht umbringt macht einen stärker.. was soll denn da besser werden? Das leben läd seine ganze Scheiße auf einem ab und am Ende stirbt man, Punkt. Dann ist gar nichts mehr und man verwehst in der Erde. Wozu soll dass denn gut sein? Wenns wirklich einen Gott gibt hat er sich mit uns einen verdammten Scherz erlaubt."

„Und was ist mit den guten Sachen?", fragte Harry leise „Wenn das ein Scherz ist, dann mit einer guten Pointe."

Draco seufzte schwer und griff nach der Flasche, ließ sie aber auf dem halben Weg zum Mund plötzlich wieder sinken.

„Alles nur eine Anhäufung von Zellen", murmelte er. „Was wir Liebe nennen nur eine Laune der Hormone, genau wie Trauer, Angst, Panik.. keine Ahnung…. Ist doch alles nicht echt, Haa, obwohl wenn's keine echt gibt dann ist das alles jaha auch nicht falsch, weißt du."

Harry nickte, weil es ihm besser erschien als zu erwähnen, dass er immer noch nicht verstand worauf Draco hinauswollte.

„Gewohnheit ist das schlimmste was dem Menschen zustossen kann. Man glaubt jah nicht wie schnell der Körper sich an Sachen gewöhnen kann. Irgendwann verliert Schmerz seine Bedeutung. Aber was dann überhaupt noch zählt..keine Ahnung. Weißt du das seltsame an Schmerz ist, dass du ihn nicht erklären kannst, nicht ohne es mit sich selbst zu beschreiben."

Harry hatte das Gefühl Dracos Monolog irgendwie unterbrechen zu müssen.

„Matt erwähnte etwas davon, dass du als du in Paris gelebt hast manchmal irgendwie..nicht richtig bei dir warst. Was hat er damit gemeint, Draco."

Er wusste nicht genau ob er es wagen konnte Draco in den Arm zu nehmen, er kannte ihn nun schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass der Blonde in einem solchen Moment keine Nähe ertragen konnte oder wollte.

Dieser hob seinen Blick und sah Harry plötzlich unverwandt an, als hätte er ihn vorher gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen.

„Ich war alle. Irgendwie bin ich vorwärts gekommen ohne ein ziel zu kennen. Ich bin getrampt, schwarzgefahren oder gelaufen, wenn das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden zu übermächtig wurde. Ich kam nach Frankreich, weil ich ein paar Brocken der Sprache kannte und von dort kommt man fast zwangsläufig nach Paris. Besonders wenn man jung ist und nach einem neuen Leben sucht. Erst kam ich in verschiedenen Herbergen unter, aber irgendwann war einfach kein Geld mehr da. Ich hab den Abgang von Hogwarts schließlich nicht geplant gehabt."

Draco lachte leise, als amüsierte ihn die Erinnerung an sein jüngeres Selbst, das nur mit einem Rucksack an Habseligkeit vor seiner Scham geflohen war.

„Ich lernte Matt in einer Bar kennen und ich muss ihn irgendwie berührt haben, wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach Mitleid, jedenfalls gab er mir für kurze Zeit ein Dach über den Kopf. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr was ich ihm erzählt hab, es war jedenfalls nicht mal annähernd die Wahrheit. Ich hatte wirklich glück ihn zu treffen, ich hätte es nämlich wahrhaft schlechter antreffen können. Er stellte nicht viele Fragen, hörte sogar nach einigen Versuchen auf mich nach meiner Vergangenheit zu löchern, vermutlich hat er damals schon Ungereimtheiten in meinen Erzählungen bemerkt."

Draco begann mit seiner linken Hand die rechte, die zu einer Faust geschlossen war zu kneten.

„Natürlich konnte ich aber nicht lange so bei ihm bleiben. Ich hab zu dieser Zeit nicht viel geschlafen, weil dann diese Albträume kamen.. nicht dass sie nicht auch zu mir kamen, wenn ich wach war.. Es gab Mittel zu vergessen.. alles zu vergessen, was mich hierher verschlagen hatte."

Harrys Herz pochte wie verrückt. Natürlich hatte er sich immer wieder gefragt was in der Zeit passiert war, nachdem Draco von Hogwarts verschwunden war, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo er plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht und begonnen hatte im dienst des Ministeriums zu arbeiten, mit dem Ziel Macnair und die zwei anderen zu finden und zu töten.

Er spürte dass es nicht gut für Draco war davon zu erzählen und er fragte sich kurzzeitig, ob er Draco in dieser Erinnerung verlieren konnte, aber er musste es wissen. Für sich selbst. Und er hörte sich leise fragen:

„Was für Mittel, Draco?"

„Ich begann mit Alkohol, es betäubte. Aber es machte mich auch schläfrig und ließ mich die Kontrolle verlieren. Ich hasste es. Ich begann mit Kokain. Wenn ich drauf war, war ich drauf und alles andere war egal. Nur noch ein Ziel, stärker zu werden, härter.. und wenn es so weit war zurück nach England und Macnair seine Kehle durchschneiden.", einen Moment lang schien Draco sich in Gedanken verloren zu haben, sein Blick war wieder glasig geworden und seien Stimme hatten einen klaren, von Emotionen unbelasteten gleichbleibenden Tonfall angenommen, doch plötzlich und ohne erkennbaren Grund stieß er wütend die Flasche von sich, die einige Meter flog und dann den restlichen Inhalt auf den Boden ausgoß.

Zornig fauchte Draco Harry an, als ob dieser ihn etwas unterstellt oder etwas unverschämtes gefragt hätte.

„Gott ich war siebzehn und hatte nie gelernt mit Geld umzugehen. Wenn es Zuhause ein Problem gab konnte man es meist damit erledigen.. und Geld war immer genug da ich musste nur danach fragen. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, als plötzlich nichts mehr da war? Was glaubst du hätte ich tun sollen? Und mit der Materie war ich jah nun dank Macnair auch vertraut.."

Wieder lachte er, diesmal langanhaltend und in einer Stimme, die sich immer wieder überschlug. So hatte Harry ihn wirklich noch nie erlebt. Zu ihm war das gesagt immer noch nicht ganz durchgedrungen, als Draco mit einem Satz aufsprang und kurz taumelte, bis er sein Gleichgewicht fand.

„Ich muss hier raus", murmelte der Blonde, wieder ausdruckslos „Es ist viel zu eng hier drin."

Harry reagierte nicht schnell genug um ihn festzuhalten, als Draco bereits aus dem Zimmer stürzte.

Nun endlich stieß er selbst sich auch vom Boden ab und lief hinterher. Ohne sich Schuhe oder Mantel zu nehmen oder auf die Rufe von matt, die aus weiter Ferne schienen zu achten lief er auf die Straße hinaus. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Unschlüssig blickte er ein paar mal hin und her, bis er aufs geradewohl in eine Richtung weiterging. Nach einigen Metern verschränkte er seine Arme vor dem zitternden körper, fluchte leise zwischen seinen Rufen nach Draco. Der Himmel hatte sich wieder verdunkelt


End file.
